1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data management systems and more specifically to simplifying grouping of data items previously stored in a database.
2. Related Art
Data items are often stored in databases. For example, assuming that a database is implemented using relational technologies, the data items may be organized as rows of various tables in a relational database.
It may be required that the data items be grouped according to criteria, as suited for a specific situation. For example, banking industry is required to conform to different installments/versions (e.g., Basel II, Basel III) of regulatory standards and conformance to each version typically requires grouping (and consequent analysis) of data items according to respective criteria specified in the corresponding version, as is well known in the relevant arts.
Several aspects of the present inventions simplifies grouping of data items stored in a database while meeting one or more of requirements such as reduced probability of errors, and reduced complexity.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.